


Waiting for a lifetime

by hrimagines



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Everyone Needs A Hug, Fanon, Help, How Do I Tag, Hugs, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Sort Of, Tags Are Hard, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, written because i'm still in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrimagines/pseuds/hrimagines
Summary: DISCONTINUEDPeter snaps and gets sent back to the dawn of this universe, and he is willing to do everything in his power to prevent what came to pass in Avengers Infinity War and Endgame...and maybe make some new friends along the way, because, well, why not?or: the time travel sort of fix-it that we all neededi'm not the best writer,,,,, and for that i'm so sorry
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & the Infinity Stones
Comments: 15
Kudos: 52





	1. Fire for a heart

**Author's Note:**

> i accidentally deleted rewrite the stars and kinda figured, hey you know what, let's make the ending less depressing and change up the title while i'm at it, so here you go :"")

2023

Peter was trying his best. He really was. Trying to keep the tacky glove of doom away from a psychotic purple alien hellbent on killing half the universe? That unfortunately was not a surprising turn of events. He was currently dodging the bright blue energy blasts from Thanos' mothership while clinging to the Gauntlet for dear life, with his spidey sense freaking the hell out.

He was knocked back and into a crater in the ground by an energy blast that struck directly in front of him. ‘Ow,’ Peter thought absently, ‘I think I might have a bruised rib. Or two.’

“Hello Peter Parker,” Peter startled as he was greeted by an unfamiliar feminine voice. ”Who are you?” He asked warily, “How do you know who I am?” Peter could have slapped himself at that amatuer mistake, as he had all but revealed to the voice that he was, indeed, Peter Parker. Then again, he’d never been particularly good at this whole “double identity” thing. “I am so blaming on the sleep deprivation,” he mumbled to himself, “well, at least it hasn’t set off the spidey sense.” 

“I am the soul stone, and you, Peter Parker, are the infinity stones’ chosen wielder. You are incredibly strong, Peter, both physically and mentally, but above all, you are incredibly compassionate and empathetic, making you our ideal candidate. Your mentor intends to use us to snap Thanos and his army out of existence, but he will not survive the energy backlash caused by using us in such a large-scale. Few can, and even you may not be able to survive it.” the voice explained. 

“Mr Stark wants to use you guys?” Peter asked, horrified. “What about Pepper and his daughter? ” 

“Only you, Peter.” another voice chimes in rather ominously, a male one this time. ‘Did the infinity stones have genders?’ Peter mused. “You are the only one who can go back to fix this.”

“Hold up, what?” Peter asked, “Go back? As in back in time? Like time travel?”

“Yes, Peter, exactly like time travel. You may however want to hurry. Thanos has set his sights on the gauntlet.” The soul stone answers serenely. ‘Dude’ Peter thinks, ‘How are you so calm?’ 

Peter shook himself out of his shocked stupor, he had more important things to worry about. Like the titan advancing toward him, scowling furiously. “Kid, pass the gauntlet to Captain Marvel, now,” Mr Stark yells over the comms. Peter takes a fortifying breath and shakes his head. “I’m sorry,” he whispers, “but no can do Mr Stark.” 

He barely hears Mr Stark’s voice bellowing a thunderingly loud “Peter no!” over the comms as he slips the gauntlet onto his hand. The nanoparticles adjusted themselves to fit snugly around Peter’s left hand, and as they did so, Peter felt a sharp burst of searing, white-hot pain surging through his arm. Well it definitely hurt less than his cells being simultaneously ripped apart and fighting to put themselves back together, so that was something. Gritting his teeth, he looks up to meet Thanos’ eyes, as a look of surprise and apprehension flitted across the titan’s features. 

“Look here, you purple nutsack,” Peter grinds out, despite the pain, “I’m not letting another of my father figures die, not when I can easily do something to stop it this time.” 

A look of condescension overtook the Titan’s features. “You are brave, young one, but this, this is my destiny, and I cannot have you get in the way of fulfilling-”

“See you never, asshole.” Peter snarled, snapping his fingers, as blinding white light overtook his field of vision. 

Tony dove forward as Peter’s knees gave out, catching him bridal-style while hastily requesting readings of Peter’s vitals from FRIDAY. 

“Vitals are stable, boss, he appears to simply be asleep,” FRIDAY reported. ‘And thank god for that,’ Tony thought.

.

Peter came to laying in a pool of water, groaning softly and getting to his feet. He glanced around the barren, multicoloured landscape, calling out hesitantly, “Hello? Ms Soul Stone? Are you there?” 

“Welcome, Peter Parker,” the Stones greeted, “we’re sorry you had to experience that, but now you have the opportunity to do everything over again, and stop this from ever happening.”

“O-kay, so what’s going to happen now?”

“We will send you back, to the dawn of this universe, and allow you to make changes as you see fit, without ripping a gaping hole in the fabric of reality.” ‘she?’, Peter’s mind supplied, explained.

“Yeah, alright. Let’s do this.” Peter decided.

‘This is for you, Aunt May, Mr Stark, and Uncle Ben,’ Peter thought wistfully.

“So I’m gonna be immortal now? Or am I going to consistently be reincarnated? Oh my god this is so cool!” “Relax Peter,” the Soul Stone answered, “You will become immortal in every sense of the word, and we’ll be right there with you through it all.” If the stones had a face they would’ve been smiling softly at Peter's youthful excitement. 

Everything went white.


	2. not a chapter

so...hi !! it's been just over a month since this was published, and i've decided to have it discontinued :(( 

i've recently lost most interest in irondad and spiderson tropes in general, BUT i'm such a h o e for team red fics (Inimitable by deniigiq is THE shit) so maybe we'll see some of that 😶 probably not for a long while though, school is really kicking my ass atm 

thank you for all the support <3

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism is very much appreciated, and please lmk if you spot any mistakes !!


End file.
